dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk
Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk & Midnight Dawn ''is a fanfiction being produced by Phoenix, AKA yours truly. It is the first book in the ''DxD: Ascension series. The story centers on Zach Praktum, Michael Eon, & most of the DxD cast. THE STORY IS COMPLETE! READ IT HERE! Synopsis "So, uh... if you're listening, I just wanna say sorry. It wasn't entirely my fault. I don't know exactly what happened, but it's been hella weird. Demons, dragons, gods, terrorists, the works. But don't worry. We found friends here. They're helping us get home. Hopefully, we can see each other soon. Love ya." After saving the multiverse, Zach Praktum finds himself and his best friend Michael Eon falling into another timeline. Their powers are weakened to fit the new timeline's logic, and they discover just how different it is from their home. They work with a fallen angel named Raynare for a time before a group of teen devils helps them realize Raynare's true intentions. After witnessing Issei Hyoudou's potential, they begin working with the devils. The story closely follows the first 3 seasons of the anime and the first half of season 4. The final volume, in particular, diverts almost completely from the second half of S4 and is the catalyst for the next entries in the series. Volumes Vol. I: The Phoenix & The Dragon (4/9-4/20) Zach Praktum and Michael Eon fall from their timeline into a new one when they find a mysterious red gauntlet in the sewers beneath New York City. Upon their arrival, they begin working with a fallen angel named Raynare. As they learn more about their new world, they meet Rias Gremory and her peerage of teenage devils. When Raynare kills a perverted boy named Issei Hyoudou, the heroes secretly ally themselves with the devils to bring her down. After Issei is revived as a devil, they help him rescue Asia Argento from Raynare's clutches, awakening Issei's Boosted Gear in the process. Vol. II: Corrupted Flames (4/21-5/16) After Raynare's defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, Zach and Michael make a shaky alliance with Rias Gremory and her peerage. Shortly after, Rias's fiance Riser Phenex comes to Kuoh and challenges the young devils to a rating game. Zach and Michael assist them with training for the upcoming fight. During a practice match, Zach cuts Issei's arm with his Thief's Blade, gaining a copy of the Boosted Gear to use for himself. After Rias forfeits the game to save Issei's life, Zach and Michael assist Issei in a plan to defeat Riser and stop the engagement, to which Rias thanks them all- but especially Issei- for saving her. Afterward, Zach and Michael visit Riser and remove the Corruption from his heart before informing the devils of why Riser's lust and pride got out of control. It is revealed in the epilogue that while Issei fought Riser, Zach met and battled Kuroka, befriending her afterward. Vol. III: Holy Vengeance (6/1-6/9) After Kiba Yuuto's past comes back to haunt him, he deserts Rias's peerage. Things take a turn for the worst when Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, a duo of Holy Sword-wielding exorcists, show up searching for the Excaliburs. The pair eventually agreed to work with Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Genshirou Saji, Zach, and Michael to find the swords. In return, Kiba is allowed to destroy the Excaliburs and let go of his past. After discovering that Valper Galilei was in charge of the Holy Sword project, Kiba leaves to chase him, returning to help Rias and her peerage fight Valper, Freed Sellzen, and a powerful fallen angel named Kokabiel. During the battle, Kiba unlocked his Balance Breaker, the Holy Devil Sword. A winged woman made entirely of red and black light also appeared during the fight. Zach held her off while the rest of the team fought until an unknown person in white dragon armor interrupted the fight by taking Kokabiel away. After the battle, Irina left Japan and Xenovia became a devil, joining Rias's peerage. Michael sensed Corruption in the area, and he and Zach discovered that whoever the mystery woman was had been heavily Corrupted. Zach left for the Heart of the Multiverse to interrogate the Primordial Lords but found out nothing. Not long after the battle, it is revealed that the man Issei has been visiting for his contracts is none other than Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. Vol. IV: Khaos''' (6/10-6/15)' Following Zach's return from the Heart, Kuoh Academy began preparing itself for Open House. At the event, Issei met Rias's father. Sirzechs commanded Rias to release her other Bishop: Gasper Vladi, a former half-Vampire half-human with the ability to stop time. The team begins trying to get to know the shy crossdresser, but he proves to be difficult to befriend for everyone but Issei, who devises a plan to use Gasper's time-stopping powers for the purpose of being able to grope girls. Azazel appears before the group and gives them some advice, and they use Saji's Sacred Gear to help give Gasper some more control over his power. When the Three Factions gather to form an alliance, Vali Lucifer introduces the Khaos Brigade and reveals himself as a member. A group of terrorist magicians led by Katerea Leviathan kidnaps Gasper and forcibly activates his Sacred Gear, freezing a portion of the members of the summit in time. Issei and Rias rescue Gasper while the remainder of the group defends the school from the magicians. The Corrupted woman appears again, even stronger than before, and Zach once again battles her. During their fight, Zach's Boosted Gear copy fused with the remnants of his connection to Azrael, forming his new Sacred Gear: the Phoenix's Talon. Vali and the remaining magicians retreat after Katerea's death at the hands of Azazel. Vol. V: Ragnarok '(6/21-7/14)' During the summer, Rias took the team to the Underworld to train before the gathering to welcome the Norse pantheon to the alliance. When Odin and the rest of Norse mythology joined the alliance, Loki attacked the celebration with his son, Fenrir the wolf. Meanwhile, Kuroka appears and reveals herself as Koneko's sister (much to Zach's dismay and anger), attempting to get Koneko to join her and stop hiding her power. Koneko agreed in order to save her friends, but Rias and Issei stopped her. Issei battled Kuroka, activating his perfect Balance Breaker while Tannin fought Bikou in the skies above. As they fought, Fenrir killed Michael, who was revived by a young devil named Eren Velutus as his Queen. After Loki and Fenrir were temporarily defeated, the team worked with their faction leaders to make a plan to stop the god of mischief, once and for all. The faction leaders chose their strike team to go and battle Loki once he escaped. As the battle continued, Mjolnir appeared before them with instructions to give it to Issei. Fenrir attacked him before he could get to the hammer. While Rias revived Issei with phoenix tears, Zach activated his Balance Breaker for the first time and used Mjolnir to defeat Loki, who was then imprisoned. The team returned home triumphant. Vol. VI: Overdrive '(7/20-8/7)' Following the battle against Loki, Asia met the devil she saved ages ago: Diodora Astaroth. He and Issei despised each other immediately. The rest of the team met Diodora soon after. Astaroth challenged Rias to a rating game in which the winner would get to keep Asia. Rias and her peerage began training for the game. While they trained, Zach met with Vali, who delivered a warning: the game wasn't going to go how they expected. Zach kept this information from Rias and the team, choosing to warn the faction leaders. They formed a plan to be on guard for anything unusual. Sure enough, the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade attacked but were countered by DxD's forces. Issei defeated Diodora, who was then killed by Shalba Beelzebub. Shalba proceeded to send Asia to the Dimensional Gap. Thinking Asia was dead, Issei's rage triggered his Juggernaut Drive. After Vali appeared, bringing Asia with him, he informed the ORC that Issei would die if he didn't turn back soon. Rias begged him and Zach to save Issei, knowing that they were the only ones who could. Vali activated his own Juggernaut Drive but was defeated by the interference of the Corrupted woman. Zach triggered his Balance Breaker, using his full strength against Issei and the woman at once. Issei eventually returned to normal and the Corrupted Woman was revealed as Raynare. They met Ophis for the first time and saw Great Red flying across the sky. After Vali's team left, Issei fell into a coma. Asia saved him a few days later, on the day before the school's sports festival, damaging her Sacred Gear. The DxD team was officially formed shortly after. Vol. VII: Hero '(8/14-8/17)' A week after the Astaroth incident, the second-years of Kuoh Academy were preparing for their trip to Kyoto. The day before the trip, Issei had an informal duel against Sairaorg Bael. The morning of the trip, Issei and Rias shared a romantic moment before the students' departure. While on the train, Issei spoke with a past user of the Boosted Gear to unlock his potential, which promptly went missing. While at a temple in Kyoto, they were attacked by the local Yōkai, who believed that the ORC was responsible for their leader going missing. The next day, after some sightseeing, the team formally met the Yōkai leader's daughter, Kunou, and heard the full story regarding their leader's disappearance. Azazel immediately suspected the Khaos Brigade. The following day, they were attacked by the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade, led by Cao Cao. During the fight, the team met Le Fay Pendragon, one of Vali's allies. Cao Cao told the ORC that he planned to use the Yōkai leader, Yasaka, for an "experiment" that night at Nijō Castle. Issei was ambushed by a member of Cao Cao's team whose Sacred Gear allowed him to use shadows. With help from Zach, he was easily dispatched. As soon as the team arrived at the castle, Cao Cao's allies used a mixture of various kinds of magic to transform Yasaka into a monstrous state and enrage her in an attempt to lure Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap. Saji summoned the full power of his Sacred Gear's dragon, Vritra, to keep Yasaka busy while the rest of the ORC each took on a member of the Hero Faction. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse were quickly defeated by Siegfried, Jeanne, and Heracles, respectively. While Zach fought Georg inside dimensional pockets, Issei battled Cao Cao himself until he couldn't fight anymore. His potential awakened, allowing him to combine the power of Promotion with his Boosted Gear and change his Balance Breaker's form at will between Rook, Knight, and Bishop forms. Using this new power, Issei was able to fight Cao Cao evenly until their backup arrived. Sun Wukong and Yu-Long came to DxD's aid, helping them stop the Hero Faction's "experiment." As Cao Cao tried to retreat, Issei managed to damage his eye enough to render it unusable. They returned Yasaka to her normal state and left Kyoto the next day with new allies in the Kyoto Yōkai and a new friend in Kunou. Vol. VIII: The Black Temple '(8/19-10/3)' Shortly after the events in Kyoto, Ravel Phenex enrolled as a first-year in Kuoh Academy, just in time to help the Occult Research Club start preparing for the school festival. Rias and Issei were called to the Underworld by Sairaorg Bael's butler to try and help Sairaorg's mother awaken from her coma, but to no avail. Soon after, Issei and Rias had an encounter in the sauna at their house. The schism between them was felt by everyone else. A while later, it was finally time for the Tournament of the Black Temple. Akeno, Asia, and Koneko worked together to heal Issei's heart one final time, purging his soul of the dragon energy and his Corruption. Soon before daybreak, the Occult Research Club arrived at the base of Mount Leviathan along with the other competitors and met Revan, the master of the Black Temple. He gave them their challenge: climb the mountain within seven days. The teams took off, Zach and his group taking the lead quickly. They reached the top of the mountain first and were forced to kill the last of the frost wyverns. Issei, Rias, and Sona were the second team to make it. Together the team of six came to the agreement that there was more to this temple and its master than meets the eye. After some investigation, they discovered that the temple was powered by an artifact known as the Titan Core. The next day, it was time for Issei and Rias to fight against Sairaorg and Regulus. They were initially evenly matched, but Sairaorg used the strength of Regulus Nemea to overpower Issei. With the help of the soul of one of the past White Dragon Emperors, Issei freed the trapped souls of the past Red Dragon Emperors and used their energy to achieve a new level of power: the Cardinal Crimson Promotion. Using his newfound strength, Issei was able to defeat Sairaorg and gain the courage to eventually tell Rias how he feels. Immediately after, Zach and Tsubaki battled Michael and Sona, but the Sitri heiress and her Queen were eliminated quite early, leaving the two heroes to fight one-on-one. After a hard-fought battle, Zach came out on top, leaving him to battle Issei in the final round. The Phoenix of Rebellion and Dragon of Hope, as Issei had named himself, were both pushed to their very limits as the battle intensified. The Flames of Rebellion proved to be stronger than the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, and Zach won the tournament. At the celebration that night, he encountered Raynare, who seemed to be hiding some injuries. A few days after, it was time for the school festival. During the after-party, Issei and Rias finally confessed their feelings to each other. But peace and happiness wouldn't last. Early in the next morning, the Khaos Brigade attacked Lilith, the capital of the Underworld, with a massive force. DxD assembled to fight off the army, which included the remaining members of the Hero Faction. Though the heroes emerged triumphant in the capital, Zach, Koneko, Rias, and Issei encountered a much greater danger at the Black Temple... ''(lol im not spoiling the ending, go read it) Book 2 will start with Volume IX: Rise of the Daemon. Author's Note Some chapters contain elements that some people won't be comfortable with. Every chapter like this has a very obvious content warning (CW) at the top. I'm sure you don't give a damn, but I have to say this because someone might get upset with a chapter, and who knows what'll happen then? Moving right along, if you're expecting me to stick with DxD's normal style of making Issei's perversion sound badass during important battles (or using it to power up, such as poking Rias's tits to activate his full Balance Breaker), you're mistaken. He'll still be a perv, and will still regularly use Dress Break and Pailingual (whose idea even was it to add that), but it usually won't be the catalyst for his power. Enjoy the story! Trivia * The DxD: Ascension story will probably have three parts in total. Not counting BD&MD, the working titles are High School DxD: The Curse of Lucifer and DxD: Risen, though they are subject to change and probably will, especially the last one. * Eren's main importance in the series was originally just a love interest with no interesting qualities or backstory. * Regular numbers bad, Roman numerals good. Category:Fanon Story Category:Phoenix